Dirty Secrets
by AesirSecrets
Summary: She kept having haunting dreams about a man. She knew her life instantly changed when that man personally claimed her as his. He needed a person to manipulate in order to get what he wanted. He picked the wrong person. She wasn't going to give up without a fight. What they didn't know was that they both had a little secret that wasn't so... innocent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Loki fanfic :D Thank you for reading :D I'm all smileys, aren't I? :P Enjoy! Have a nice day :) **

Imagine waking up to darkness. Darkness so deep it would hurt your eyes to try to vainly see into that darkness. It wasn't really the darkness that woke me up, but rather the cold. I felt that I was naked under a thin sheet of... silk. Finely woven silk too long to figure out the exact measurements in the black night around me. I was laying on... something. It wasn't rough or cold or hot. It felt like it simply existed. I sat up, clutching the silk to my breasts. Now imagine a thing so daunting, so intimidating, and so harrowing coming towards you, but yet you feel loved by it, safe by it, and you would always stay by its side until the end of time. I knew the thing slowly advancing towards me was something I lovingly treasured. As the thing neared me, the darkness slowly lifted the veil and in the somber darkness, I could make out the lean outline of a man. He came even closer to me and raised a hand, the other seemingly behind his back. He stopped before me and waited for me to take his hand. I still could not make out his face, but I stood up and dropped the soft sheet. I hesitated a mere second before lightly taking the man's ice-cold hand. A light peeked out from behind the man, shining light on me, and I could almost make out his face.

Before I sat up, gasping for breath in my bed. Oh crap. I had to stop having these dreams. I could never fully see his face, so I could only tell he had relatively long hair for a dude. In some dreams, I thought I saw a glint of emerald in the eyes. The morning light blinded the hell out of me through folds of my curtains. Shit.

_If only life had a sense of humor and actually let me get a moment's peace in my dreams. _I groaned and passed a hand through my medium length hair. I pulled back, startled. _And now I have resulted in sweating in bed. Great. My morning was only going to get better, _I thought sarcastically. It seemed as if the Good Sweet Gods decided to humor me. I looked at my clock. Five o'clock.

**_FUCK._**

I had to be in my office at five thirty.

Twenty miraculous minutes later, I hopped on one foot, croissant shoved in my mouth, trying to slip on the other flat. _I'll have to get a coffee at work_, I thought and sped my way to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"YES!" I shouted and fist pumped when I practically tripped inside my office building. Employees stopped and stared. Cheeks flushing, I tiptoed quietly to my cubicle. I wasn't late. For once. My freaking awesome cubicle had glass walls and a totally new high-tech system for my computer that was upgraded... by me... last night. Mr. Yuros, my boss, was super adamant about me not having the system, but apparently, he talked to Fury, my boss's boss, and Fury let me upgrade it. Which then made me wonder. Has Mr. Yuros actually _seen_ Fury? I mean, that guy's a legend. I'm sure he doesn't have time for weird people such as my boss. Or me.

"Hey baby." An extremely arrogant voice interrupted my mental nonsensical babbling. I jumped and swiveled sharply in my awesomely plush chair to glare at the person I wanted to see the least.

"Jake, quit it," I snapped for the eightieth time that week. And it was only Wednesday. I knew I should have never dated a co-worker. Sadly, the jerk's rippling ab muscles blocked my way of thinking straight when he basically claimed me as his.

"Oh, you know you want me. Sooner or later, you will realize it, baby. You'll want... _thisss._.." he lifted up his shirt a little, moving his hand up and down his abdominals, and backed away slowly, waggling his eyebrows. I stared after him.

"Miss Faye, get to work!" Mr. Yuros sauntered up to me and I swiveled back to my screen and turned my computer on, completely embarrassed.

He loomed over me as I logged in and pulled up my email.

"Anything wrong, sir?" I asked.

"THAT!" He shouted in my ear, giving me a heart attack, and pointed at my screen.

"Sir?" I squeaked.

"You need to translate these emails and send them to Fury! Then you need to train this girl on how you would go about translating encryptions and codes in different languages," he sneered and pointed a beefy finger at a small woman who was sitting in my guest chair. I never noticed her before. "After that, you can flirt all you want with your boyfriend," he sneered once more. I looked back at the girl, who was trembling a little and her eyes were popping out, clearly frightened of my boss. Mr. Yuros trampled to his office and I smiled at the woman.

"Jake's not... he's not really my boyfriend..." I laughed a little and trailed off, seeing the look on her face. Clearly, she was trying to make herself into the smallest piece of female ever known with feet on the chair and arms around her knees.

"My boss isn't bad."

My consolation did absolutely nothing.

"Hey, let's get some coffee," I offered. I sighed in relief when I saw the woman relax, nod vigorously, and stand up with me.

_Well. This is going to be a long day._

Nine agonizing hours later, I dropped stone dead on my super comfy bed. That girl was really smart. I hoped she would take the job; I needed a friend in the boring dismal translating office. I was the best translator and encryption decoder person S.H.I.E.L.D. had to offer, but I got super lonely in there. _Should I make egg rolls? Or should I buy frozen ones? Or maybe I could go for Chinese take-out. Either way, I'm having egg rolls._ I rambled on in my head and kicked off my flats with me feet. I was feeling way too lazy to actually sit up and take them off like a civilized person. I didn't really have a chance.

_Holy shit._ My brain went into freeze mode when a cold invisible hand clamped on my mouth, a cold body pressed against mine, and a cold-ass voice roughly whispered in my ear, "Resist and I will snap your neck."

A man materialized, and I nearly fainted when I stared into fierce emerald eyes and a face semi-obscured by long black hair.

He was the man haunting my dreams.

But **_shit_**he had a sexy voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is just a random chapter that sort of shows who the main character is and how she thinks (her name isn't Faye, as you'll see later on in this chapter). One scene got inspired by when I grabbed a green balloon today in Chem class and totally stole it (don't tell anyone) and I just blew it up and played a game with it. So.. this is random. Have a good day! :)**

* * *

"Mumblemnmnrmnlmnm," I mumbled through his hands.

"Shut up," The long-haired man hissed.

"MUMBLEMNMNRMNLMNM!" I mumbled with more ferocity.

"Say that again and I will squeeze," He threatened.

Challenge accepted.

"MUMB-"

His hands flew to my throat and crushed my windpipe, blocking all air. I struggled against him, my eyes wide with shock. The hands squeezed harder once he saw I wasn't going purple yet.

_I'm getting tired of this, _I thought and mentally sighed. I closed my eyes, calling on my inner chi to help. Power surged through my body, supplied me with oxygen, and tingled on the edge of my fingertips, begging to be released. I waited to see if the man would relax his grip. He didn't. He could still feel my pulse. Of course, he wasn't an idiot. I mentally nodded to my power, and electricity shot out my fingers into the man's body. His hands immediately let go of my throat, and my eyes flew open. I wanted to see what he would do. He gasped in pain as silver bolts of lightning ran out of my fingers and over his body, thoroughly electrocuting him. He slowly lowered to the floor and sharply kneeled on my carpet, and I could see he was in extreme pain.

I willed my power to stop, and the bolts ceased. The man looked to me with a mix of confusion, wonder, and fear etched in his eyes, which quickly disappeared. I took a second to actually look at who I attacked. He had a golden helmet of horns that made him look like a gazelle, a green cape billowed behind him, and my eyes traveled over the intense amount of straps and buttons that piece together armour. Which I didn't really take time to notice, as I stupidly roamed my eyes over his quite large groin area. I immediately blushed and hoped he didn't notice my wandering eyes.

I took a deep breath and drew myself up to my full height. "I said... I hope you like egg rolls, because I'm going to have some."

I shakily walked out of my bedroom and went straight into the kitchen and peeked inside the freezer. _Oh goody, there's some frozen egg rolls left!_

I suddenly felt a body press against my backside and a rough voice breathed, "Who are you?"

Don't think of his privates... don't think of his privates...

His breath moved my hair a little, and I took a second to savor the moment.

"I would think a kidnapper would take the time to know his victim before taking her... My birth name is actually Alfrún, but I hated that name, so I changed it to Iva. Alfrún is Old Norse. It means she who-"

"Posseses hidden knowledge." The man sounded wonder-filled.

I froze.

"Do you have any siblings, Iva?" he asked. My brain raced, thinking of many different answers to that simple question. I tried to ignore the jittery feeling that crept over me when he whispered my name.

"No." Hopefully my reply wasn't too hesitant.

I felt him move away, and I mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're lying," he observed. I whipped around and glared at him.

"Yes, I am, sort of. I have two friends very close to me whom I call my sisters, but I don't want to reveal them to you, or you'll kill them. Excuse me, but I have friends and I'm determined to keep it that way. Who the hell are you anyways to suddenly threaten me? What, do you think you're going to _stay_ here?" I asked incredulously, acting a hell of a lot more confident than I felt.

In a flash, he was standing a mere inches away from me, glaring eyes piercing mine.

"I am Loki, of Asgard. I am a _GOD. _I do what I want. I don't care whether or not you have friends, as I will make sure you will turn against them. You will do whatever I say and you will do it without complaint, even if I have to split your little friend's skull to do it. I am higher than you, Midgardian filth, and you will honor me. I _will _take you and your residence, as I need a place to sleep in and I need a vulnerable girl to do my bidding. Am I making myself clear?" He growled and I stayed still, eyes wide open, and trembled a little.

"Y..yes.." I managed.

"Good. Now make me a supper fit for a _King."_

Dinner was served, Loki of Assguards was content... ish, and I had a ton of questions to ask the asshole.

"So. What brings you to Earth? Business or pleasure?" I sat on my couch and crossed my feet on my coffee table. Loki awkwardly sat down next to me, back straight and rigid.

"Both," he answered, an evil smirk playing on his features.

"Hm," I replied nonchalantly and fished out a Starburst from my pocket.

"Want one?" I asked him and held out a yellow piece. He sat there, blankly staring at me.

"It's candy. You know, like really good stuff that is really bad for you? The stuff made of incredible amounts of sugar?"

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Loki of Assguards, huh?" I asked.

"AS..gard."

"Whatever."

He growled at me.

"I would suggest you pay attention of what you say, mortal. I am not exactly forgiving, and your mouth will land you in trouble."

"You know, I'm not exactly believing in the lark of you being a... god," I sceptically chewed him over.

He sighed and snapped his fingers, and I cried out as my pelvis stung when I fell on my floor sharply. Apparently my couch disappeared right from underneath me.

He smirked evilly and I glared at him, hurting too much to stand up just now.

"Do you believe me now?" He crossed his arms and legs, fully smug and enjoying my rage. I couldn't stay mad at that handsome man for long.

"You win. This time. I'll be going to bed." I shortly replied and stood up, and he snapped his fingers again, returning my couch. I started walking to my bedroom.

"Ahem," Loki cleared his throat.

I ignored him.

"_Mortal,"_ he seethed and teleported in front of me, stopping me right in my tracks.

"WHAT?!" I was tired and I didn't care if I pissed him off.

"You will **obey** me! I have no time for your frivolous and quite frankly, I can always choose another to have the honor of being sided with me. Do. Not. Push. Me. You will listen to me. I am a _KING_, and I will not be treated any other way than such. I will try for the _last time._ _**Ahem."**_

This man scared the shit out of me. He could kill me any second he choose. I shook with fright and decided to kiss his ass.

"Yes, my King?" My voice wavered.

"That's better. Now where will I be sleeping?" He inquired.

"There's a guest bed in my office," I automatically lied.

"Lead me there," he ordered, and I walked him to my office.

He didn't notice a little wave of my hand as I opened the door.

My office was cleaned, everything pushed to the walls, and my computer turned off. On the left wall was a couch that folded into a bed.

Of course, it wasn't like that right before I waved my hand, but he didn't need to know that.

The top of the walls were adorned with flags of countries I visited, the flags circling around the entire room. There were posters of my favorite Icelandic and Romanian artists and bands on the right wall, and my desk was on the direct right to us, messy with papers. The computer was drowning under a frame of sticky-notes.

"I hope this bed is to your liking," I nervously swept past Loki and unfolded the couch. The sheets of the bed were a dark green. _This will please him,_ I thought as I noted his dark green cape.

He nodded shortly before turning to me.

"This will do. Have a good night Iva," he said before taking my hand and kissing my knuckles lightly.

Holy shit.

His kiss left my whole hand tingling and my voice caught in my throat as he murmured my name once more.

"T-thank you. You... too," I stammered, blushing furiously. He smirked and winked as I backed out of the room. I quickly bowed before fleeing the room and escaping in my room, softly but swiftly shutting the door. Maybe he wouldn't kill me. Loki...

I blushed again as I thought of his name.

No. No. He only wants me as a tool. He was using charm and a silver tongue to weasel his way into my heart, I was sure of it.

I took a deep breath and forced myself not to think of my new roommate as I lay quietly in bed.

Pretty soon, I fell asleep and my worries were gone for the moment.

* * *

A couple of days later, I called in sick to my work. Of course, I wasn't actually sick (who actually _is _sick when they call in sick, right?), I just wanted to spend time trying to break the god's façade of evilness that he was so determined to keep up.

I slammed open the door to my house, holding a bag of balloons in my hands. Loki looked up, startled, and quickly put down a book on my coffee table.

"Okay Loki, let's play a game." I furiously walked over to my coffee table, tore apart the bag, and dumped the rubber balloons on the table. All this time, I managed to maintain a furious face, mouth set, and eyebrows furrowed like there was no tomorrow. I roughly grabbed a green balloon and thrust it to him, not looking up, so I managed to hit in in his chest. He grumbled at me, but took the balloon. I took a yellow one.

"Okay. Blow it up." I looked to him and started blowing mine up. I felt like an angry chipmunk. I couldn't believe I was doing this. He stared at me, eyebrows knit in confusion.

"What?" He didn't even know how to blow up a balloon! I stared at him pointedly and shifted my eyes to the almost completely blown up balloon in my hands. He slowly copied my movements, but couldn't get the balloon to blow up. I finished mine.

"Blow hard, like I've just called you fat and stupid and ugly," I stated angrily.

That did the trick. In less than a minute, his was blown up.

"Take your balloon in your hands."

His movements were slow, always questioning why I did what I did.

"I always played this game as a child and I never ever got tired of it. Sometimes, nowadays I find I still need to go back in the past and re-live this game. As adults, we need to relax sometimes."

"I do not have time for childish ga-"

"Oh yes the hell you do," I cut him off. "The rules are simple. Don't let the balloon touch the floor. If it does, you loose and you have to start all over again. GO!"

I startled him by throwing my balloon up in the air. I smiled, perfectly content, as I made mad dashes to keep the balloon in the air.

"Loki, come on!" I noticed him staring at me.

He didn't move.

Sighing and bouncing my balloon with one hand, I reached over and popped his balloon out of his hands. I was really surprised when I saw him rush for the balloon.

Obviously, he was merely doing it to humor me.

"There you go!" I smiled and resumed with my balloon. I watched in horror as my balloon softly touch the ground with a pristine grace.

"**SHIT!**" I shouted.

Loki smirked and kept on with his balloon.

"It _is _only a _game_, Iva," he chastised me playfully.

I playfully narrowed my eyes at him.

"The person who looses the third time looses _big time_. The winner gets to do whatever they want to the looser for a day!" I set some extreme rules.

"You're on," Loki narrowed his eyes and we both set our balloons in motion.

Pretty soon, we were laughing hysterically and dashing past each other to save our balloon. It was a close game. Loki lost the next one and there was a furious battle to keep our balloons up.

I lunged for my yellow balloon, fingers outstretched, and brushed against Loki. I stumbled, heart full of jitters, and fell. My next few delicately chosen cuss words would have made a sailor blush as I watched my balloon touch the ground.

Slowly, I turned to smile helplessly at Loki, who was smirking evilly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just in case this is a little confusing, this chapter is in Loki's point of view. I just thought we needed a little peek in his head. I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, as it's mainly a filler chapter. Reviews might help with uploading faster! Hint hint hint ;) ;) ;) ;) Have a fantastical day :D**

* * *

**Loki**

I looked at her face and smirked. This would be the day I would have fun with Iva and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Yesterday was truly fun for me, although I would never willingly admit it. I decided I needed to wind down and take a break from making evil world-taking-over plans. I had smiled evilly the rest of the day, making sure to make her extremely uncomfortable. I didn't sleep a wink, and I had changed my Midgardian clothing she had from her older brother and decided to visit her in the morning. I softly sat on the edge of her bed and watched her, determined to look like a creeper when she awoke and noticed me staring at her. Her mouth was slightly open and she was softly muttering. I leaned closer, trying to catch what she said in her sleep. She softly moaned.

"Loki..." she muttered. My heart skipped a little. Did she really say my name? My suspicions were confirmed when she said my name once more and turned to her other side, the bedsheets falling off her shoulders.

"Loki, no don't take my egg rolls..."

I smirked and slowly lay down beside her, taking care not to wake her. I propped my head on my hands, my elbow digging into the mattress.

"Please, you... weirdie..."

What was a Weirdie? Was it some pet name used by the mortals for their mortal friends?

"I shall name you Bob... and you... egg roll... you will be dubbed Sir Lettuce Cheesy..."

I smiled, thoroughly enjoying her strange talk.

She stopped muttering and sniffed a little. She was waking up. She rolled over again, facing me. She wrinkled her brow, apparently noticing that my body was blocking her sunlight. Her eyes fluttered a little, then slowly opened. I smiled at her.

"Good morning, lovely," I cheerily greeted her.

**"HOLY FUCK!"** She screamed and immediately sat up, frantically covering herself up with the sheets.

I laughed and plopped my head down on the mattress.

"Why don't you join me, love? We have the whole day to enjoy each other's company," I teased.

"I have to go to work," she protested.

"Not today, you're not. I called your boss and told him you wouldn't be there."

"You... you used my phone?" She was obviously surprised.

"No, I conjured up an untraceable phone and called him. You are now in a meeting with an ambassador from the country of Frand, or Franera or whatever."

Annoyance pricked at my mind a bit. I wasn't stupid, I could do something as mindless and simple as using a Midgardian phone.

I patted the mattress beside me and smirked at her.

"As your King, I order you to lay with me." _That_ worked, I noted with pride as she blushed and lowered herself down.

"Why are you so polite today?" she asked.

I grimaced. Polite wasn't what I was shooting for.

"I realize... that I was a bit... rough with you the first time I met you."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Sooo... you being polite today makes up for it?" she asked.

"Well... does it not?" I asked her, thoroughly confused. She sighed and shook her head, avoiding an answer.

I looked into her startling blue eyes and wondered what I could torture her with.  
The girl was interesting to me. I was amused by every action she made, and her attractiveness made it even worse for me. I remembered that when I lived in Asgard, whenever I took a fancy to a lady, my brother would always barge in the way, always wanting what he didn't have. I mentally grimaced as I recalled my family. They lied to me, they made me believe I was a part of their family, destined to rule. And then I was actually doing better as King than what Thor did as _Prince_, and my father still acted as if Thor was_ perfect_.

"So, My King, what are we doing today?" Iva playfully asked, bringing me back to the present.

"Since I can do whatever I want to you the whole day, I have made the wise decision to make full use of the day," I smirked again as I noticed Iva's face grow wary. "You will first make me a breakfast, then get ready for a day out."

Her eyes widened at the seemingly humane order.

"Don't you want to like... control me and have your way with me or something?" she asked, completely shocked.

I chuckled and scooted closer to her, enjoying her cheeks that were coloring at the thought of the closeness of my body to hers.

"I need to know my world before I take over it, don't I? But I like your idea too, you naughty girl," I shot back with a half-smile, and reached out to her face. She blushed a little as my hand came closer and I softly played with a lock of her hair with my long fingers. She was truly beautiful...

No, no, NO. I could NOT, should not, WILL NOT fall in love with a Midgardian, the way Thor did. The foolish idea stabbed at the back of my mind whenever I looked at the eccentric girl. Still...

"I should be getting ready," Iva mumbled and started to get up, but my hand quickly lashed out and caught her wrist.

"Not before you kiss me."

She was shocked.

"What?" she asked, her voice up a notch.

"You heard me. Kiss me. Before I have to punish you," I ordered and I smirked at her, enjoying her obvious desire and helplessness.

She blinked and brought her face down to mine. Hesitantly, she touched her soft lips with mine and lingered there for a moment. A pleasant shock ran through me, but I covered it up and cupped her cheek instead. Embarrassed, she broke the awkward kiss. I pouted, blasting my full charm on her.

"That was no kiss," I playfully whined.

"I..." she stammered.

"You _will_ make up for it later on." I winked at her as she blushed and stumbled to the kitchen.

I lay in her bed for a minute and thought of the kiss. Why had I rushed into that? It was an awkward kiss, no doubt, but I wanted more. I was a fool. I wanted... no, I already _needed_ Iva. And I _will_ get her, no matter what it takes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm having a hard time at school and I hope my writing doesn't show it! I apologize if it does, but anywho, have a phenomenal day! Reviews are greatly appreciated (as this is my first Loki fanfic) and thank you if you reviewed! :) (I'd put a heart here, but that might be a little on the creeper status...)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Loki (sadly), Anwyn and George Leverett, Starbucks, caramel macchiatos, the BMW 5 Series trademark, S.H.I.E.L.D., Men's Warehouse, Pendulum, The Glitch Mob, Lake Tahoe, O-Zone, "Sleepless" by Excision ft Savvy, Árstíðir, Simplu, or Radu Sirbu.  
**

**However, I do own my character, Iva.  
**

**Sorry if this chapter is too long or too short, I just felt lazy and I didn't want to write the other half of the trip right now.**

**Also, my apologies if I offend you later in this chapter when Iva thinks Loki is gay! I mean no disrespect towards homosexual men and/or women or Loki.**

* * *

I made a breakfast burrito for Loki, and it was very entertaining to watch him attempt to eat it.

"How do I hold this?" Loki looked at the wrapped deliciousness with disdain and carefully poked it. I set a cup of English tea beside him and sat down.

"With two hands, grab it at the bottom." I showed him with my hands and he copied my movements. I waited until he took a bite and nearly snotted out breakfast burrito when his kept falling apart. He threw a dirty glance at me and picked up his fork, determined to look like a gentleman and use utensils.

"Have some tea." I nodded to his cup, which he barely glanced at before. He took a sip.

"This drink... I like it." He nodded and set it down.

I raised my eyebrows and slowly nodded in agreement. I searched his face throughout breakfast, neglecting my burrito, but I couldn't find any emotion hidden in those deep green eyes, no matter how hard I tried to find something. He finished his quite quickly and I immediately took his plate and threw it in the dishwasher.

"Did you not eat?" He noticed my burrito that had one bite in it.

"Uhm... no, I wasn't hungry. I was thinking of what would please you most to do today... my King," I added the last part hastily, still wanting to live through this day, no matter how polite he treated me.

"A wise decision. And what have you chosen?" He inquired and turned to look at me, eyebrow raised.

"Erm... I don't... the plans are still finalizing... maybe we'll see some cocks... I mean, like... see a farm or... maybe you're not one for cock- erm, farms... it'll help with hotness... I mean, hot water... I better get ready," I fled out of there, cheeks burning, before I could make the morning even more of a mess.

Loki smirked. This mortal was _very_ amusing.

* * *

I stood in the shower like a beached whale. What the hell am I going to do today? What was I THINKING, cocks? Loki, a god, wasn't one for looking at farms. God, he knew he flustered me. He expected this reaction of me and I gladly played out his script... The real problem was... was he already known by S.H.I.E.L.D.? If so, they could track him anywhere, and living in Nevada, there wasn't an abundance of green fields and huge entertainment that could keep you busy for days and long huge beaches with no one on them. I haven't heard anything from Yuros... supposedly Loki is still nonexistent. But what if they knew I was with a god intent on doing... whatever it is that gods do on Earth? Could I lie and say I was forced to do it? But what would happen if Loki found me and tortured me for not obeying him? Or worse yet, what if he looked at me with hurt in his eyes? I wouldn't want to hurt the intriguing man.

No, wait, what am I saying? He's my kidnapper, an asshole from some far-off place where they guard asses, and he was going to control my life in every way he knew possible. He could make me go mental and make me torture my own friends with saws and small blades, and then I'll finally get out of my daze, but then I'd really go mental when I see empty eye sockets and fake smiles etched upon their faces...

I shivered, escaping my daymare. I turned the water on the hottest setting, enjoying the burning droplets of water run down my stomach, reveling in the warm trails they left. I absent-mindedly waved my hand, and my bathroom radio turned on, and I instantly relaxed with Anwyn and George Leverett's calming harp music. I imagined myself in a hot spring, sitting on the bottom, and each bubble that escaped from my lips was a worry that floated to the top and popped. All tension from my shoulders drained, and I floated in that metaphysical state for a while.

Pretty soon, the water started getting cold again and I startled out of my meditation, realizing that I had a god to please. I quickly turned off the water, dried myself, and clothes in a regular long-sleeved teal shirt and dark bootcut jeans. I grabbed my favorite pair of black boots that was fur-lined in the inside, swiftly curled my hair at the bottom, and splashed on a bit of makeup.

I tiptoed out in the hallway, and stopped a second. I heard a grunt and muttering from the other room. Loki... was he doing... _pushups_?

This was too weird.

I sneaked to the living room and peeked into the room.

"One hundred, one hundred and one, one hundred and two..."

Yup.

Loki, the skinniest god I've ever known (shut up about the ONLY god I've ever known) was doing push ups.

I smartly entered the room and walked past him.

"Five thousand and eighty-four, five thousand and eighty-five, five thous-" he stopped and pretended to just notice me.

I bit back a laugh and raised my eyebrows.

"Push ups, huh?"

"Yes. I need to keep my physique when I dominate this realm," he made some lame half-assed excuse.

"MmmHM!" I agreed with a skeptical edge in my voice. He was a good liar. If I hadn't overheard him, I would have truly believed that.

"Mortal," he glared at me and stood up. It seemed like he changed into a dark green tee-shirt two sizes too small, a huge black leather jacket, black jeans, and black leather shoes.

"So it's back to Mortal now?" I asked him, trying to distract myself from the pants that did not help to hide his well endowed... privates.

"Have you decided what we shall do?" he asked, avoiding my question.

"First, we need to need to go shopping. You need more fitting clothes," I eyed his get-up and raised an eyebrow. He growled in the back of his throat.

"What next?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"We're going to Starbucks."

"And then?"

"For God's sake, Loki, I'm not a travel agent! I don't have everything planned out step by step!" I snapped.

"For my sake, you mean? Everyone should have everything planned in their heads before they do things," he hotly snapped back.

"You just need to take a chill pill!" I huffed and threw my hands up. God or not, this guy was getting on my nerves. He was so fickle!

"I am actually quite chill myself, I AM half Frost Giant," he smugly retorted. I stood there like an idiot, mouth hanging open. I raised my left hand and zoomed it over my head, making a zoom sound effect. Before he could react, I snatched my keys off my coffee table and walked to my garage.

"Let's go," I snarled and hopped in my black BMW 5 series.

* * *

Let me tell you one thing. It isn't easy shopping for a prima-donna god.

Have you ever tried it?

"No, Loki, you cannot walk around Nevada wearing two-thousand dollar suits. You need to dress casually. Like this," I started picking out random green shirts in the casual men's section of Men's Warehouse. I draped about fifty articles of clothing on my arm, much to Loki's protests, and asked a woman if we could try them on. She looked at me, eyebrows disappearing in her hairline, and then looked at Loki. Despite Loki's weird clothing, he still got the girl to blush like crazy and stammer like there was no tomorrow. She didn't even pay attention to me when Loki grabbed my wrist and pulled me in the small-ass dressing room with him. I immediately started blushing when Loki started stripping and trying on clothing.

"Do you think you could have just left me outside?" I hissed under my breath, and he smirked.

"Nope," he smartly replied.

I looked down the whole time and blushed even more furiously when he brushed against me every three seconds.

"How's this?" he asked, and I hesitantly looked up.

He was wearing a green cashmere scarf, an argyle black shirt with dark green and gray diamonds, and black pants (that still did nothing to hide his package).

"Great!" I was shocked at the amount of surprise in my voice. "Now all we need to get for you are regular shoes. We need black sneakers."

Almost every outfit was precisely and beautifully arranged, and I was skeptical of him. Was he gay? He had impeccable style.

All the clothing we got cost about five thousand dollars, and I felt ready to kill myself.

Luckily I had saved.

We hopped in my car once more and drove to get some shoes. He flung me in another dressing room as he changed into the first outfit with the scarf, and he put on some plain black tennis shoes.

After that, we went to Starbucks. Loki walked ahead of me and held the door open for me, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Thank you."

He politely smirked.

We both took a deep breath as the smell of warm coffee invaded our noses.

"This is the place where their young bucks are of stars?" he inquired.

"No, we humans come here to order various drinks, preferably coffee, and little tasty snacks."

We walked in line; Loki was looking all around him, deep emerald eyes taking in everything.

"Loki."

"Loki."

"Loki."

"LOKI goddamn it, order something!" I snapped at him after the fifth minute of him blankly staring at the menu. The cashier looked at me with an odd look on her face like, "Are you crazy, woman?"

Loki turned to me and smirked. He leaned in, his lips brushing my earlobe.

"Calm yourself, pet. You are mine, after all. Order me something... delicious." His voice was low and deep, his last word coming as an arousing growl and my breathing came in short gasps as I tried to control my breathing.

Goddamn god. How lowly of him to publicly make me weak in the knees for him.

I weakly ordered two caramel macchiatos for both of us and a chocolate scone for him. The cashier game me a knowing wink as she grabbed a scone and I blushed like hell, pressing my lips together. I dumped the money on the counter and we (and by we, I mean '_**I**_') bolted out of there and into the car.

"Why are we in your metal transportation and not in the store?" Loki asked.

"It's too crowded, you looked like you would nearly explode from all the activity, and I need some music." And with that, I turned on my music. My burned CD had Radu Sirbu, Simplu, Pendulum, The Glitch Mob, O-Zone, Árstíðir, and just about every other foreign musician/band that no other American has heard of and dubstep artists.

I turned to Loki once I skipped to Radu Sirbu's "Doi Straini", and looked at him expectantly.

"Drink," I ordered. "It should be cool enough by now."

He took a sip, his intense eyes never leaving mine.

He didn't bother trying to hide his newfound love for caramel macchiatos when he gulped down a couple more swigs. His eyes widened, and he nearly spurted coffee on his new outfit as he reached the level where the coffee was still hot.

I laughed and took a sip of my macchiato.

"You have to take it slow, the drink is still hot under the cool exterior," I joked and wrinkled up my nose playfully.

Loki looked at me with a grimace. This human was starting to really mystify him, and he didn't like that one bit. She was always happy even when her very life was in jeopardy. He couldn't read her face, couldn't dig anything out of her bright blue eyes, and it annoyed him. He should know everything.

We sat there for a while while Loki tried his scone. I couldn't read his face; it was like someone suddenly wiped all emotions off and left me there with a stranger.

We sat in silence and my music played.

_"I'm sleepless, you got me wide awake_  
_ I'm dreamless, my soul is yours to take_  
_ I'm haunted when I look in your eyes_  
_ I want this and I won't be denied"_

I shivered, the dubstep song matching my exact feelings. I wanted the god sitting on my right so badly. It was only a matter of time before I advance on Loki without regret... without any hint of remorse. And then what? Would he burn me to a pile of ashes? Would he kiss me? Would he yearn for me as I have yearned for him? Or would he merely scoff and claim me a child and leave me internally bleeding? Did I lov-

I couldn't possibly love Loki. Not in that short amount of time. Not in nearly two weeks. He hasn't done anything for me to make me want him this badly. But yet, there I was, chewing over my ridiculous thoughts over loving a god of mischief.

He wasn't a God of Mischief in my eyes. Nor was he the Father of Lies. He was merely Loki to me. He...

I looked at Loki. He was looking outside his window. My eyes traced the contour of his jaw line, and saw it clench. My heart skipped a couple of beats.

He was only Loki. In the time I came to know him, I learned a lot about him. I knew in my heart that he was simply misunderstood. He was intelligent, cunning, witty, extremely sexy, charming, and in pain. He was the very picture of innocent whether he liked it or not, and the Aesir simply dejected him without stepping a moment inside his shoes. He did the things he did to earn attention, attention that was so cruelly denied a Prince of Asgard. A rightful king.

What was I doing? Going on _his_ side? Was I _insane?_

_You need to halt yourself before you naïvely step over the line, _my mind cruelly snarled at me.

I didn't care. I was in love with Loki.

* * *

_"I'm sleepless, you got me wide awake_  
_ I'm dreamless, my soul is yours to take_  
_ I'm haunted when I look in your eyes_  
_ I want this and I won't be denied"_

His stomach knotted, the strange song's words mirroring his feelings. He wanted the puzzling woman who was sitting in his left. He wanted to kiss her fiercely right then, he desired her touch. He craved her fiery glare. He yearned so much for her to submit to him fully and irrevocably. It took all his strength not to reach over, grab her jaw, and pull her in an intense kiss, a kiss that would describe his full desire and attention for her.

Loki looked over at Iva and noticed her staring out her window. Her hair shone in the scant sun, her veins in her neck slightly pulsing. He swallowed hard and noticed his mouth was dry as a result of erotic daydreams lightly flitting across his mind. He hungered for her body, her mind, her soul. She was everything he was not: beautiful, free, happy, calm, energizing, witty, intelligent... He could go for days about her. Now more than ever, Loki wanted to flop her on a bed and take her, take her so she would know and understand and completely accept that she was his and his only. He would please her tremendously, and then make her beg for him.

Loki reluctantly peeled his eyes away from Iva and looked out his own window. It wasn't thirty seconds before he felt her gaze upon him, no doubt searching for something. He tightened his jaw, forcing himself to maintain an emotionless mask. He wanted to hear kind words about him from her, so he could feel like he was worth something to her. He didn't care if his mind said he was in too deep. He didn't give a damn.

Loki loved Iva.

But he just wasn't ready to reveal his feelings... He didn't want to die again.

* * *

I startled out of my hot-man creeping, and thought hard about where we could go next. I wanted it to be stunning, different, and relaxing at the same time.

Lightbulb!

"Loki... my King, do you need to use a washroom? Do you need anything else?" I suddenly asked him, shyly using 'my king' so I would please him.

"I do not. Why?"

"There's a place I want to take you. It's a bit of a ride. It will be snowy, so you should get your jacket on."

He reached in the backseat while I started my car again and he put on a different leather jacket that fit his lean frame much better. I turned on the radio, and Christmas tunes popped up. I smiled. Those songs could always cheer me up.

"Loki, we're going to Lake Tahoe."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I HAVE to stop looking Epic Rap Battles of History on Youtube and actually write! Thank you for the kind reviews :) Reviews are always appreciated. Sorry for the short chapter... the good stuff will come in the next chapters and hopefully I will have them uploaded either tonight or tomorrow! Also, sorry if the ending is a bit weird...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki (he owns me) but I DO own Rocks on the Lake. I totally just made that up. And the sandwich.**

The forty-five minute drive to Lake Tahoe was held in near complete silence.

The car started to smell differently inside when pine trees started showing, and Loki perked up, his nose unused to the foreign scent. I smiled and put on some Celtic music. He looked at the speakers with puzzlement fixed on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I studied this language in Asgard," he replied in a monotone voice before turning back to look the Nature flying past. I half-smiled and forced myself to concentrate on the road. The temperature started to drop and I turned up the heat. Snow was all around us at that point, and Loki stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"This is like Jotunheim, with the coldness and ice," Loki replied and immediately mentally smacked himself for revealing something painful to him.

"But does Jotunheim have skiers and sweet-smelling pine trees and a beautiful lake?" I tried to ease his pain.

"...No."

"There."

Loki grimly smirked.

I was messing this all up. First with the Celtic music, then the snow. I didn't care. I could help the music, not the weather. I sighed and put on some Simplu, a Romanian band with all good-looking men and uplifting beats in their songs. I figured it would help Loki's fickle mood.

I whooped with joy and started singing along when their uplifting song, "Oficial Imi Merge Bine" popped up. This was my favorite song of theirs. Loki looked at me sideways and smiled a little. I wasn't even sure where I was going until I stopped in front of my favorite lunch place, Rocks on the Lake.

"Well, I guess this is where we'll be eating. Come on," I stopped the car and got out, shrugging my winter jacket on and smashing a beanie on my head. Cold air immediately stung my face and I sniffled, my cheeks instantly reddening. My breath hung on the winter air and I glanced over at Loki. He was looking at the ground and moving snow around with his foot, but I could tell he was taking deep breaths.

"The air is sweet, isn't it?" I asked and walked over to him.

His emerald eyes chewed me over and he nodded.

"Nothing like Jotunheim. The air there is stale, dark, and filthy. It just reminds me of what I am," Loki stopped short. This mortal was making him reveal way too much.

"Well, you're in Tahoe now," I replied and held out my arm. He linked his arm in mine. I squinted at the restaurant, the snow making it hard to see. It wasn't that busy, thank the gods. Ice wet enough to make anyone slip barred our way between us and the door. I didn't want to slip and I certainly did not want to slip and have to lean on Loki, so I twitched my left fingers, and the water on the ice evaporated long enough for us to step on it and not slip. I glanced at Loki. His mouth set in a thin line, intent on not slipping. Good, he didn't see.

Suddenly, he let go of my arm and held the door open for me. That was surprising. All of the sudden he was acting like a complete gentleman? It didn't make sense.

I ignored the fact and stammered out a thank you.

A warm aroma of cider, cedar trees, and pancakes immediately greeted and I took a deep breath, savoring the smells. Classic Tahoe signs adorned the walls and stuffed black bears littered the place.

"Hey Iva! Welcome to Rocks on the Lake," Terry, my friend and waitress smiled at me and got a menu.

"Uhm..." I motioned a little to Loki. Her cheeks turned a furious red and she grabbed another menu.

"Hello," Loki smoothly greeted her. She grinned like she spied a cute man and I grinned back at her.

"Let's find you two lovebirds a seat," she cheerily replied. I quickly walked over to Terry, who was waiting for us. We started walking to our seat. I was in the lead with Terry, and she leaned her head towards me and whispered, "Who's the hottie?" She winked at me as I blushed.

"We're not technically... in a relationship." I immediately wanted to smack myself. Terry was a tall blonde who got the men she wanted. She wasn't dumb, and she was actually really smart, but she had the goodies that I could only dream about.

"It's okay. I know you like him," she smiled at me.

"Why do you say that?" Was I _that_ obvious?

"If you didn't like him, you wouldn't be in here with him," she smartly answered. "Is this okay with you?" she asked Loki and showed us a small booth.

"This will suffice," he shortly replied. We sat down and Terry handed us our menu's.

As she was walking away, I glanced at Loki to see if he was spying her finely shaped ass.

I jumped a little when I noticed him staring in my eyes.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I hotly asked and sharply opened my menu.

"Doing what?" Mock innocence dripped off his words.

"You're staring at me like a creeper."

"It is entertaining for me."

"Well find a way to entertain yourself!" I snapped. Once I realized what I said, I looked at Loki with wide eyes, who was wearing a huge smirk.

"You're mine. You'll have to entertain me any way I please," he dramatically answered, his words holding another meaning. I blushed again and mumbled something incoherent, going back to my menu.

"Hello and welcome to Rocks on the Lake. What can I get for you to drink?" a deep Irish voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked up at a pretty cut-looking man with short blonde hair.

"Uhm... uh.. I'll have some Irish tea and he'll have..." I stammered and looked at Loki.

"The same," he finished sharply. I looked at the man's chest- ahem... name tag.

"Great," Coilin replied, looking straight at me. "Are you ready to order?" he inquired.

"We need more time," Loki interrupted, his hands in tight balls under the table.

Coilin seemed to just notice Loki and stammered an ok and walked off, but not before winking at me.

All my respect for him vanished as I felt a hot wave of anger flit over my mind. Who was _he_ to flirt with me? I was_ Loki's._

My stomach jittered when I thought those words and I glanced at Loki. He seemed content. He must have seen my anger towards Coilin's wink, because his emerald eyes were furious when Coilin flirted with me.

Another girl briskly walked over to us and set our drinks down along with some milk. I opened a packet of sugar and poured some milk in my tea before doing the same to Loki's drink.

"What will you order? I honestly have had none of these dishes," Loki closed his menu and looked at me, all anger gone without a trace. I hummed to myself, trying to decide between like five different dishes.

"The Famous Black Bear sandwich that has bits of honeyed almonds in the bread," I triumphantly snapped my menu closed.

Coilin walked over to us and actually turned to Loki first. He ordered, and when the Irish boy turned to me, he looked only at his pad. I ordered smugly, a smirk plain on my face. I didn't notice Loki's hand sharply turn palm up, but I did notice Coilin walking right into another waitress who had a couple of drinks on a platter. They both shouted in surprise as soft drink, coffee, and tea spilled all over Coilin's stark white shirt. He cussed loudly as the coffee burned him, causing a few families to stare. It was a huge mess, but I could hardly contain my laughter. I looked over at Loki, eyes swimming with tears, and laughed out loud when he looked at me, his body shaking with silent laughter. He burst out with laughter. A couple of people picked up on our laughter and laughed. Coilin had to be the only one who wasn't having a ball. Once he stormed off, the laughter slowly died off. I straightened up in my seat and winked at Loki. He grinned evilly at me and we both took a sip of our tea.

"What should I do next, Miss?" Loki's silken voice joked.

"Whatever makes you happy, my King," I jokingly replied.

His emerald eyes widened in mock surprise.

"I gladly accept your request," he replied. "However, it _is_ a bit too light outside. I think it's best we wait until tonight." Loki winked at my wide eyes.

I didn't think he was joking that time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this! Reviews are _greatly_ appreciated and thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I figured out a way to work the spell check here and it worked! So all the errors in earlier chapters are now fixed! Woot woot! Warning: lime. I think my characters should have a little fooling around before the real thing, eh eh eh? Eh? I probably just made this really awkward. I think my heart will explode from the awesomeness of Loki. Who else's heart will explode? Oh, and the POV randomly and suddenly switches between Loki and Iva. Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

It was about eleven at night when I unlocked my door and turned on my lights. Loki swept past me and stood in front of me.

"What're you waiting for?" I asked and looked at him like he was a weirdie.

"I think today has not ended yet," he replied, a smirk playing on his features. I threw up my arms and flopped on my couch.

"Geez Loki, the day has ended in Iceland! Can't you be content with that?"

He strode across the room and sat down beside me.

"We are not currently residing in Iceland, Iva."

I looked at him with disbelief.

"Okay," I acquiesced. "What in the hell do you want to do in one little goddamn hour?"

I stared into Loki's face as he squinted his eyes, trying to think of something.

Bored out of my mind, I took the time to memorize his features. His emerald eyes looked down, lost in thought. His dark hair was perfectly slicked back and sly mouth was absent-mindedly in a small smirk. I couldn't describe the perfect-looking being in front of me. No matter how hard I tried to look at his finely shaped jaw line, I kept roaming back to his eyes. My heart clenched as I drowned into his eyes. I was going insane, falling for my captor. He would never think of me as anything but a servant for his wicked evil-minded plans. He seemed nice enough to me, though. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

He looked in my eyes and his smirk grew. I slowly backed my face away from his, growing wary of his intentions every passing second.

"I think I told you that you would make up for the lousy kiss, my dear," he slowly and deliberately replied, voice low and silky.

My eyes widened.

"Uhm... well... it isn't really necessary..." I tried to back my way out of it. He inched closer and narrowed his emerald eyes for a second, strong mischief gleaming in them. I suddenly found myself in Loki's arms as he swiftly carried me somewhere. As soon I realized he was carrying me to my bedroom, I started squirming and tried in vain to wriggle my way out. His grip tightened, and I knew resistance was futile. He flopped me down on my messy bed and planted himself above me, his arms on either side of my body. My breath caught and I swallowed hard, my eyes wide as hell as I stared in his.

"This is weird for me," I lamely stated.

Loki's eyes softened and suddenly, his lips were upon mine. My eyes widened before they closed, and I accepted the kiss. His hands gently cupped my jaw and I placed my hands on his torso. Forbidden desire flared up in me, and I only concentrated on his mouth, which started placing soft little kisses on my lips. I shivered and gripped his shirt tightly, desperately trying to fight back my longing for his body against mine. His mouth was almost literally my only supply of oxygen. My brain went into freeze mode when he lightly flicked his tongue across my lower lip. This perfect god was all I wanted. He lightly pressed against me and I barely supressed a moan, wanting more of his lips, wanting more of him. Mentally killing myself for it, I broke his kisses and looked to the side, desperately trying to hide my emotions.

"Are you not comfortable?" Loki asked, his warm breath grazing my neck.

"I'm fine," I replied breathlessly. I lifted my hand. It was shaking. Not with fear this time, but with powerful lust.

"A slave of Loki must always be comfortable," he breathed. I shivered at his low voice.

"So I'm a slave now?" I playfully asked, trying to ease the tension. I was trapped with his arms on both sides of me, but it felt like I wanted to be trapped. I wanted the god to take me so I couldn't fight back. I played a dangerous game, I knew. I don't think I will win.

"My pleasure slave," he growled seductively and looked back at my face. My heart pounded furiously and I knew if I went on with this, I wouldn't be able to return to the normal life I had. Did I want to give all of myself to Loki? Would he just forget me or kill me after this was all over? I drowned in his emerald eyes and lifted my shaking hand to his hair. I stroked his long locks and swallowed hard.

Loki looked deep into Iva's bright cerulean eyes, searching for any other emotion behind the veil of desire. He smirked as she swallowed. His heart stopped a second when he saw a blush creep on her cheeks. He absolutely loved her constant blushes, feeling triumphant that he caused her to blush. He would have to control himself. He knew he wanted to tease her mercilessly, but he didn't want to destroy her, disappoint her... or break her. He wanted all the pleasure to belong to Iva. Was he ready to play such a dangerous game? The soft kisses he had given her was not enough for him. He wanted more.

He leaned closer to my face and my mouth opened a little, my lips quivering. He noticed.

"I guess the kiss is made up now," he stated and softly closed the gap between his lips and mine. I tightly held his head, my fingers grasping his hair as his teeth bit my bottom lip. I moaned, lost in the pure ecstasy. My desire grew and threatened to overthrow my right state of mind. My desire won, and I wrapped my legs around Loki's back, not giving one damn if I was going too far. Our tongues performed an elaborate dance, each one fighting for dominance. He growled in the back of his throat and broke the fiery kiss, leaving me absolutely soaked between my legs. I started to pout at him, but I threw my head back and moaned again when his tongue lightly traced my jaw line and down my throat.

"I love it when you make that noise, ástin mín," Loki breathed in my collarbone. I softly laughed and a smile flitted across my face. I held his hair and begged in my mind for his tongue to go a little lower. He softly kissed the top of my breasts, each kiss making me shiver. He stopped. My hands released his hair and gripped his arms instead.

"Please," I breathlessly begged him, ashamed that he had so much control over me.

He smirked to himself, pleased that he could make a woman feel such wanton desire. Iva was his, and he would make sure she always begged for release, for pleasure.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, and my shirt shimmered away. A breeze of air flew over my torso and I shivered in the cold. He eyed my black bra and played with the lace on the top.

"What was that?" he asked. He _wanted _me to beg for his touch. I felt another wet rush between my legs and I knew my right state of mind was nowhere to be found as I begged him again. He slowly reached behind my back, biting my neck while he unhooked my bra. Loki's fingers lightly touched the sides of my breasts as he pulled off my bra, and my nipples hardened instantly. He lightly sat on my pelvis for a second as he viewed me and my eyes widened when I felt his member harden. I blushed again and tried to cover myself. His fingers immediately pulled my arms to my sides.

"There's no need to cover beauty, love. You are mine, and I order you to keep yourself uncovered," Loki ordered. He lowered his lips to my breasts and kissed it right above my nub, his emerald eyes never leaving mine. I narrowed my eyes at him for teasing me. He smirked and his tongue flicked out and grazed my nipple, sending a shock of intense pleasure up and down my body. I moaned and arched my back as he massaged my other breast while he expertly sucked me. My mouth grew dry and I knew all the wetness I ever had was down between my legs. I tightened my legs around his back and tried to pull him closer to me. Loki switched breasts and I moaned, my desire throbbing in me and I ground against his covered member. My breaths came in short gasps as the lust intensified and I reached a whole new level of longing for Loki. I breathed his name as the desire peaked unbearably, and my head swam with raw desire. I felt his smile against my breast and he lifted his head to look at my closed eyes. A thin sheet of sweat covered me and he put my bra back on.

"What're you doing?" I breathlessly asked him, my mind still in chaos.

"It's 12:05, ástin mín," he replied, apparently as breathless as me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and my shirt shimmered back on. I opened my eyes and drew myself up, leaning against my elbows. I stupidly glanced at his pants and widened my eyes when I saw they were dry. Loki noticed my gaze and smirked.

"It'll take a lot more than that to release me," he chaffed.

I smiled. He layed down beside me on his side and started playing with my hair. My breathing came back to normal and I relaxed my muscles. I was surprised when Loki scooted closer to me and lightly pressed his body against mine. I felt comforted by his touch, not aroused, and I closed my eyes with a smile upon my lips.

Loki studied Iva's features when she closed her eyes. Loki felt exhausted, worn out, but yet, he felt as if he could run five thousand miles. He had felt an overwhelming veil of magic cover both of them when Iva reached her orgasm. He knew it wasn't like the cutesy phrase that people say when they reach their climax, but a discerning feeling that no one else beside two Aesir could attain. Loki could see and feel no trace of magic on her, but it was so unmistakable, he couldn't have imagined the feeling. He chewed the thought over in his mind, always hitting a wall when he thought he had the mystery answered. Iva softly whispered Loki's name and turned to him, and he knew she was asleep. He smiled at the thought of him pleasuring her and he put her arm around her. She smiled in her sleep and rested her head in the crook of his arm. Later, Loki promised himself. Later, he would strive to find the answer. Now, he would enjoy Iva and enjoy himself. He smiled and before he knew it, he was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you guys had a happy Thanksgiving! In this chapter, I'm mixing in a bit of actual Norse Mythology and not... real... Norse Mythology...**

**whatever that means :P**

**This is a flashback chapter and we see who Iva really is.**

**Anyways, I love the reviews! They are the fuel to my engine and somehow I magically get ideas when people write reviews... weird... :P**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

I hated going to work. Not that work for me was ruthless and agonizing for me, but in the short time I've been with the God of Mischief, I've learned to enjoy his company. How long has it been exactly? A month... maybe? I was always wary of him, though. That day at Tahoe wasn't what I expected. I thought he would use me as a tool to destroy Earth. It wasn't until I woke up that I saw that we were both covered by the thinnest sheet of fog. I had freaked out, knowing full well it was the Tilfinningabönd, the Emotional Ties that two Aesir get when they are marked for a life with each other forever. I quickly waved my hand through it, trying not to wake Loki, and breathed a sigh of relief when it faded away. I knew that if Loki saw it, he would only think it was when an Aesir gave another Aesir an orgasm, but he would know it would involve two gods. It only appears once and then that's it, but I was always cautious after that. I quickly got ready for work and wrote a note for the still sleeping god and rushed out of there. On the way to the S.H.I.E.L.D. office, I couldn't help but ask questions to myself. I couldn't have brought on the Tilfinningabönd, I wasn't Aesir! I broke that bond years and years ago. I considered myself a Midgardian, and only that. I have changed.

* * *

_"Lady Alfrún, Odin requires your presence," a servant bowed to me and kept his head down. The servants always bowed their heads to me in fear of getting entranced by my blue eyes. _

_"Of course, I shall be within the throne room in a minute," I replied, keeping my exasperation well hidden. _

_The boy quickly left my quarters, and I softly closed the golden doors with a small wave of my hand. I looked back to my mirror. What has Odin for me now? I was almost treated like a slave, like the Asgardian Prince, Loki. I had never physically met Loki, and I wasn't planning on it either. I was content, as Odin left the harder tasks for the mistreated Prince. I had seen him a couple of times in the golden halls of the Asgardian Palace, and he never failed to meet my eyes with a hint of mocking in his own startling green ones. A couple of times, he had smirked at me, but that was to be expected of a God of Mischief. He knew I was different from the other Aesir, being petite and dark-haired, while most of the other gods were tall and blonde, save Lady Sif. There was one time where I was on my way to the Throne Room, and at the doors, an angry Loki slammed the doors shut, veins almost popping out of his neck. Well, angry was an understatement. I had tried to slam the doors earlier in my years, and it was impossible to close them quickly, for they were made of pure gold and silver. I stood there in shock, while Prince Loki fumed at me, his body trembling furiously. He said nothing as he stalked past me and snarled at my shocked face. I composed myself and proudly walked into the Throne Room. If the All-Father's son managed to anger Odin, I might as well make it up to the King. _

_I was a strange Aesir, with pride enough to compete with Thor's, who was one of my best friends, gentleness as strong as Nanna's, another best friend,who was married to Balder and who was known as beautiful and gentle, although my anger management was close to Prince Loki's. If an injustice was shown to me or others, I blew up and would not rest until it was fixed. With the exception of Loki. From that day on, I never wished to be as close to him as I was then. I would never do anything for him._

_Walking in the brightly lit room, I calmed a little. All the major Aesir were standing around the All-Father's huge throne of gold. This must be serious. Freyja and Frey were silently bickering to each other; Iduna, the goddess responsible for our youth, was eating a golden apple with a thoughtful look on her face, Nanna was chewing her lip, Balder nervously played with a lock of his long blonde hair, and Tyr stared intently at his hand that rested on his sword scabbard. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif stood next to Thor, Volstagg absent-mindedly chewing on something. Gna, the Goddess whom Queen Frigga sends on errands, was nowhere in sight. Odin sat in his throne and Thor and Queen Frigga stood at his side, always at his side._

_"Lady __Alfrún, thank you for gracing me with your presence," Odin kindly spoke to me as I kneeled, crossed my left arm over my chest, and bowed my head._

___"Absolutely, All-Father," I replied, my sing-song voice echoing in the bright room._

___"You need not kneel, you are practically family here."_

___"All-Father, I think no matter how many times you say so, I will always kneel," I replied and looked up to him with a small smirk and my body still in the formal salute. Odin smiled and Frigga laughed._

___"I have a quest for you." Odin's face grew serious. I supressed a sigh._

___"Yes, All-Father?"_

___"It will take a bit of time to complete, though it should be of no challenge to you."_

___"If I must say, I have all the time I need," I replied and winked to Iduna. She blushed and nearly swallowed a large bite of apple without chewing._

___"You must go to the realm known as Midgard and learn of human ways," Odin interrupted._

_All the Aesir except Frigga stopped and stared._

_"Father... there must be another being that can go in her stea-" Thor started._

_"Alfrún is an intelligent goddess with the gentleness of a pup, the fierceness of a mad cow, and the loyalty of a dog. She will do well in helping our kind learn more of Midgardians, if she wants to accept the challenge and if she does what is expected of her," Odin interrupted again._

_Hot knives of anger sliced my heart. Odin managed to insult me four times and threaten me twice in five seconds._

_I stiffly raised myself from my position, my mind barely resisting the urge to call out to the dark side of myself. I was more powerful than all the Aesir combined, including Odin, and yet, task after task, he expected to reign me in like the Fenrir wolf._

_I looked over at Thor. He didn't realize what his father said was incredibly dangerous. He just stood there looking at me with a mix of confusion and sadness in his eyes. I looked to Nanna. Her face was pale as snow and from my place, I could see her fear in her eyes, and she ever so slightly shook her head at me in warning. I shifted my eyesight to Lady Sif, who had her hands in tight balls at her side, her face growing redder by the second. I could only imagine how I looked. I never noticed the Throne Room growing darker by the minute._

_"All-Father," I managed to say with difficulty, "Has this anything to do with Loki?"_

_Odin stood up from his throne in a flash, fury clearly radiating from his one eye._

_"Do not push Loki into this," he hissed._

_I swallowed hard and glared at him._

_"I have a right to know why I am performing this task. You have never held such an interest in the mortal race, why start now?" I spat at him._

_"Alfrún, I'm sure my Father means well-" Thor started._

_"HE NEVER DID!" I shrieked at him, my hands sparking with silver electricity. "Thor, don't you see? He sees me as a threat! He wants me out! I am no greater than any one of you, and I am obviously as low as the dirt on the insects you mindlessly trod on!" The Aesir gasped all around me, and Frigga looked the most shocked._

_"Silence!" Odin bellowed._

_"I will give you silence, old fool! Who knows what other secrets you hide? I trust you not and I never had! I am Aesir. I am no different from you! Here I am, silently appeasing to your every whim, and I show you that I will always serve the Aesir without complaint. __Loki's the same, and none of you seem to appreciate him! I will gladly do your task, O King of all Quims," I sneered and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke before the guards could catch me. I reappeared outside my room and ran into the last person I wanted to see._

___"I take it that went excellent," Loki smirked at me. I grew enraged again._

___"You were LISTENING?" I screamed at him._

___"Watch out, with the weather you're causing, you'll create a flood," Loki pointed across the hall and out the window. The sky had grown dark as night, even though it was ten in the morning, lightening flashed a lot, and thunder boomed, causing the Palace to shake. I snarled and pushed open my doors. With a wave of my hand, my belongings were in a golden sack, and my clothes were changed. I wore dark brown trousers, soft knee-length boots, and a brown vest on top of a roomy white long-sleeved shirt. My hair was up in the Midgardian fashion of a tail of a pony. Loki patiently waited outside my door with pure amusement clear on his face. I stormed out, carrying my bag. I shrunk the bag, rid it of its weight, and put it in my pocket. _

___"Why now?" I suddenly asked Loki. I walked to the granite walls and started pressing the tiles in a certain pattern. The guards would be here in roughly 90 seconds._

___"What?" Loki followed._

___"Out of all times to talk, why do you choose now to do so?" _

___"I had gotten a hint that I wasn't wanted when I saw you," Loki calmly replied._

___"I do not wish for you to talk to me now," I snapped and pushed the last tile. The tiles I pressed gave way and formed a small opening in a dark tunnel. I snapped my fingers and torches magically lit up, blowing a blast of warmth to us._

___"I know."_

___"Odin... he won't take away my powers, will he?" I reluctantly asked the Prince._

___"No. You are not banished. However, if you chose to return, you might not be glad that you did," Loki answered. I started to wave goodbye to him, but he deftly caught my wrist in his hand._

___"I am walking with you." He smirked when we heard shouts and heavy footsteps coming up the corridor._

___Damn him. My choices were limited: let him walk with me, or get caught._

___I sighed and rushed him in, pressing a small button on the inside of the tunnel, and watched tiles reassemble themselves to hide the secret passageway._

___I heard no attempt from the soldiers at the opening, and I stated walking, my head bowed a little. Along the way, I grabbed a flaming torch._

___"Why are you walking when you could easily transport to the Bifrost?" Loki asked me._

___"I need time to think. I do not require the Bifrost to send me to other realms. I need to figure out how to hide myself from Odin so he does not see me."_

___"Midgard," Loki instanly replied._

___"What?"_

___"Odin never looks upon Midgard. It is the safest place to hide if you stay unnoticed."_

___I looked back at him, eyebrows raised._

___"Why are you helping me?" I asked._

___"You are like me, the source of unlimited power. Real power."_

___I snorted._

___"Let me know when Real Power wants to have a cup of tea with me," I sarcastically replied. "So far, it hasn't shown its face."_

___"Yes, but it still resides within you. You know this, you have control of it. You can always unleash it... make your enemies suffer," Loki whispered in my ear.  
_

___"No. Keep your silver tongue in your mouth," I regrettably refused._

___I felt the god back off, and the rest of the walk was held in peace._

___An hour later, a cold breeze rushed in my face, and I knew we were close. I smiled when I saw an opening, and walked on a ledge, facing a deep void of stars. Loki walked along next to me and whistled at the sight._

___"It always gets me, the entire universe just sitting there unaware of multiple important events," he marveled at the black and silver calmness._

___I looked to him in wonder._

___"You've been here before?"_

___"Of course, this is where I go to meditate. If I hadn't been doing it all these couple of hundred years, I would have gone insane," Loki answered and smirked down at me._

___I hated the god by the second._

___"I think it is a little late for that," I replied. Loki's smirk only grew wider, and I looked back at the void._

___"Here goes," Loki said._

___"Here goes," I repeated._

___Before I could disappear to Midgard, Loki quickly caught my hand and swiftly placed his lips upon my knuckles. I awkwardly looked into his fierce emerald eyes._

___"Pleased to finally meet your acquaintance, Lady. Here's to hoping you don't die." Loki joked and let go of my hand. I sneered at him and disappeared before him, ready to hide the rest of my days._

* * *

I startled out of my memories, and realized it was lunchtime. I shakily stood up and made my way to the small cafeteria. The plain gray walls of my office brought me back to reality, and I quickly ordered a caramel brulee latte, not caring what weird looks I was getting from co-workers. I walked back to my desk and silently sat, having nothing to do. I cupped my hands around the hot drink and inhaled the delicious aroma. I opened my email and groaned. I had to translate a message written in Icelandic to Russian. I took a sip of the creamy drink and started working...

I looked at my clock. Half an hour left! I immediately perked up and checked my mail. Nothing! Of course I had barely nothing today, Mr. Yuros was gone. I sat indian-legged on my swivel chair and mindlessly spun myself around. I looked at my clock again.

29 minutes...

Damn.

I could always speed up time a little...

No. No more magic. I was leaving a trail too large. Loki was bound to notice if I kept going.

I sighed and swiveled some more, thinking about what to eat for dinner.

8 seconds...

7 seconds?

Time always went by fast when I thought of egg rolls.

Time to go!

I fist pumped and scrambled out of there, mind completely on Loki.

Because of my occupied mind, I never saw a dark shadow swiftly fly past me and enter a woman. I was already in my car when her irises turned black. I was making egg rolls with Loki at my side when she smiled sadistically and whispered my name.

* * *

**A/N: Woah. Her fury went a lot farther than I thought it would.**

**My bad :/**

**Also, sorry for the lack of good cliff-hangers... the major tension is still waiting to happen... hopefully within the next few chapters! If you guys leave me a review about it, it would help immensely with the progression of the story! I know I keep pressing them :|**


End file.
